Coffee Shop Surprise
by DefectedDegenerate
Summary: He saw her across the room and something about her made him crazy. He wanted her but when he pursues her he's in for a surprise. Julien/OC ONE-SHOT May make this into a story later on if I feel like people actually like it. R


_**I do not own Step Up, only Effie.**_

**Julien's POV**

She knew she was beautiful, with long blonde hair and green eyes she was damn near perfect. I watched as all 5 feet of her slide onto the dance floor twirling and shaking her hips. Every so often she would look my way and wink. I wanted her, I was drawn to her like a moth to a flame; the attraction I felt toward her was purely animalistic. I made my way onto the floor and found myself behind her running my hands along her sun-kissed skin. Once I reached her waist she spun toward me and smiled.

"I see you aren't as shy as I previously assumed." She said. I was taken aback by her sudden closeness and the fact that I could feel her breath on my neck. I smiled slightly; she smelt like vanilla.

"It's hard to be shy with such a beautiful girl on the floor. You outshine everyone in this room baby." I said. I felt her stiffen under my touch and I grew worried. I knew that I had offended her somehow but before I could ask her what was wrong she relaxed again.

"That may be but why come up to one random girl and hit on her when I KNOW about thirty other foxy ladies have their eyes on you?" she smirked. I looked to where she nodded and I laughed seeing several women feeding me hungry stares. I turned back to the girl in front of me and smiled gripping her waist a little firmer and pulling her closer to me.

"Do you see any of them out here dancing? No. They are sitting over there drinking away problems with boyfriends or husbands looking for a hook-up or someone to listen to them rant. You are out here dancing; obviously you don't have any of those problems." I said. She smiled at me again and laughed.

"Well what about you? Aren't you here just looking for a quick lay? I mean that's why you came over to me isn't it?" she asked. I looked down at her shocked, she could see right through my mask. I heard her laugh snapping me out of my reverie. "Let me tell you what, if you ever see me again after tonight you buy me dinner and then we see where the night leads, hmm?" she said sounding quirky. Before I could agree to anything she turned away from me and walked out of my grasp. It took me all but two seconds to realize what had just happened before I was chasing after her. I cursed myself because she was right, I only wanted a quick lay and I knew that if I turned around any one of those women would happily oblige, but that didn't matter… I wanted her. Just as she had exited the building I caught the door and was right behind her pulling on her wrist lightly. She turned around and smiled.

"This doesn't count as 'if you ever see me again', the night's not even over." She laughed. I smiled at her and laughed too.

"I never got your name." I said. She thought for a moment and smirked.

"You're right, you didn't." and then she turned around again and started walking. I huffed and began walking beside her.

"I meant for you to actually give me your name." I said. She looked at me sideways and smiled.

"My name is Effie. Pleased to meet you…?" she stated. I knew she wanted my name now but for some reason I felt reluctant to give it to her knowing that after I did she would promptly walk away.

"I don't know, I mean I just met you and all." I joked. She mocked anger and smacked my arm lightly.

"You can't just do that! Come on I gave you my name! Give me yours!" she giggled. I smiled and we rounded the corner. I spotted a small coffee shop up ahead and I pointed to it.

"Let me buy you a cup of coffee, we talk some, and then I'll give you my name." I proposed. She stopped and thought for a moment before looking me dead in the eye.

"How about you give me your name and we can still go get coffee and talk, scout's honor." She giggled and held her pinky out. I laughed but gripped her pinky with mine and smiled.

"My name is Julien. Now, if you would, kindly let me escort you to yonder coffee shop." I said. She smiled and linked her arm with mine.

"Lead the way good sir." She said laughing. We walked into the coffee shop and I told her to sit down while I got us coffee. She did and while I was waiting in line I watched her. She was texting and her blonde hair flowed around her in a curtain. I smiled to myself, my plans of getting "some" completely forgotten.


End file.
